1. Field of the Invention
This technology relates to an output buffer circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior output buffer circuits are either on or off, forcing a “one size fits all” design for the output drive strength.
An alternative approach customizes each and every output buffer circuit, so that each and every output buffer circuit has an appropriate drive strength depending on its purpose and the subsequently coupled circuits. Yet this enormously complicates design.